ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Splinter
Splinter Donatello (2014). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1" (2014) (Comic p.8). Donatello says: "I figure just a quick trip to the lair and to surprise Master Splinter..." is the father of the Turtles and teaches them the way of the ninja in their ongoing war against the Foot Clan. History Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles For further information, see the Turtlepedia article for Splinter. Master Splinter was tending to his miniature Zen garden at The Lair when Donatello gathered everyone else for a trial run of the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. Donatello wanted to teleport everyone into the lair and surprise Splinter. However, when Harold Lillja accidentally hit the spatial dimension switch, they teleported briefly to the lair then were displaced to another dimension. Splinter didn't see them and assumed the television was left on again. Caught unaware of the Turtles' return, Splinter praised them for being so stealthy. He was surprised when they, April and Casey hugged him. The Shredder was eventually defeated and killed. Splinter took over the Foot Clan. Darius Dun, a rival crime lord, was executed for not bowing and surrendering his assets to Splinter after losing to him in single combat. Ghostbusters Darius held onto his grudge against Splinter into the afterlife and hated him taking his legacy away. Bronson, another ghost, taught Darius how to observe the physical plane from the ghostly limbo. He was enraged to learn the Foot Clan had taken over half of New York City. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1" (2017) (Comic p.5). Darius Dun says: "That damned mutant rodent and his ninjas have taken over half the city." Darius vowed he would go to any length to even the score. The Collectors came to Bronson's recollection. They were summoned by Darius and he made a deal for his soul for them to go after the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Darius wanted to strike at Splinter where it hurt most, his heart. Then Darius would watch him grow old and desperate, writhe and suffer, then deny him mercy and make him continue to suffer. While Peter Venkman and Michelangelo explored Zoo Amsterdam in an alternate dimension, the latter bumped into a doppelganger of Splinter. Splinter told him to watch out then checked his pockets. Once Splinter realized he still had his wallet, he advised Michelangelo to not run into people then walked away. Michelangelo's mood plummeted. Peter implored him to let it all out. Michelangelo talked to him about their origins in feudal Japan, the Shredder, the Foot Clan, and Splinter's takeover. Peter realized Michelangelo had an ideal image of his father in his head and he soon stopped resembling it. Peter put his degree to use and told Michelangelo that parents were people, too, and made mistakes. Michelangelo was surprised Peter had something helpful to say. Peter explained he had a degree in psychology, but it was mostly to impress women with. In another dimension, Leonardo confessed to Winston that their current predicament was all his fault because he didn't talk some sense into Splinter and stop him before things went too far and out of control. Winston stated it was unfortunate they had to deal with Splinter's questionable strategic decision, but told Leonardo it wasn't healthy to put the whole world on his shoulders. Trivia *Initially, Splinter was also going to go to the Ghostbusters universe and have a fun conversation with Janine Melnitz but his involvement was edited down for space. erikburnham Tumblr "TMNT Ghostbusters 4 Writers' Commentary 7/2/15 Appearances IDW Comics *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Volume 1 **Issue #1 **Issue #4 *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 **Issue #1 **Issue #2 ***Mentioned on What came Before page. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "DARIUS DUN, the crime lord assassinated on the order of Splinter, is now a ghost on an interdimensional limbo." ***Parallel version seen on page 11 ***Alluded to by Michelangelo on page 11. Michelangelo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.11). Michelangelo says: "He looks just like my father." ***Alluded to by Michelangelo on page 12. Michelangelo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.12). Michelangelo says: "And the guy who killed us all back then was resurrected and we fought him and then we won and then father cut off his head and took over the ninja clan we'd been at war with and I thought the fighting would be over, but..." ***Alluded to by Leonardo on page 17. Leonardo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2" (2017) (Comic p.17). Leonardo says: "Dun's after us because my father had him assassinated." **Issue #3 ***Mentioned on What Came Before page. Narrator (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic What Came Before Page). Narrator says: "The ghost of Darius Dun, a crime boss whose assassination was ordered by SPLINTER, has summoned a group of demons - THE COLLECTORS - to abduct the Turtles, all in an attempt to hurt Splinter." ***Alluded to by Darius Dun on page 1. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #3" (2017) (Comic p.1). Darius Dun says: "The Rat's family - the accursed Mutant Turtles - I decided to peer into the dimension in which they were supposed to be imprisoned, only to find no sign of them!" **Issue #4 ***Mentioned on What Came Before page. ***Alluded to by Darius Dun on page 7. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #4" (2017) (Comic p.7). Darius Dun says: "The Mutant Rat shall receive his comeuppance, Bronson." **Issue #5 ***Alluded to by Winston Zeddemore on page 2. Winston Zeddemore (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.2). Winston Zeddemore says: "She was killed hundreds of years back by an enemy of their old man." ***Mentioned by Tang Shen on page 7. Tang Shen (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.7). Tang Shen says: "Please give your father my love as well... and never lose sight of his love for you." ***Alluded to by Darius on page 12. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.12). Darius Dun says: "Their father's clan is responsible for our murder." ***Mentioned by Darius on page 14. Darius Dun (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.14). Darius Dun says: "But Splinter, he will get it worst of all!" ***Alluded to by Donatello and Leonardo on page 15. Donatello (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.15). Donatello says: "You might have a legitimate gripe against our father, but we never voted for your execution." Leonardo (2017). IDW Comics- "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5" (2017) (Comic p.15). Leonardo says: "But, really, did you leave Father a choice? You could've surrendered, but instead you threatened to slowly kill my brothers and me while he watched!" References Gallery Primary Canon SplinterIDW02.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Issue #1 SplinterIDW03.jpg|As seen in TMNT/Ghostbusters Issue #4 SplinterIDW04.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SplinterIDW05.jpg|As seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1 SplinterIDW06.jpg|Version seen in Zoo Amsterdam in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 SplinterIDW07.jpg|Zoo Amsterdam version seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #2 Behind the Scenes SplinterIDWCharacterDesign01.jpg|Unused character design seen in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters Deluxe Edition Category:IDW Characters